Married
by Sekop Biru
Summary: Ingin tahu rahasia mengapa hubungan Wonshik dan Taekwoon langgeng? Jawabannya diaini! /WonTaek/BL/


Married

.

WonTaek (seme!Ravi, uke!Leo)

1shoot

|Teen|OOC|AU|crackpair|typo(s)|tema pasaran|alur kecepetan|banyak dialog|tidak ada konflik|judul nggak nyambung sama isi cerita|etc.|

Maaf kalau disini karaktenya sungguh-sangat-ooc.

.

Tokoh milik Tuhan dan orang yang menyayanginya, cerita punya Sekop Biru.

.

Mohon para pembaca (kayak ada yang mau baca aja-_-) untuk teliti saat membaca cerita ini. Umur anak-anak VIXX sesuai dengan RL.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

* * *

Awal pertemuan Wonshik dan Taekwoon adalah saat mereka duduk semeja di kantin saat mereka kuliah. Mereka tidak saling bicara, tetapi mereka mengetahui namanya. Pertemuan yang membuat mereka dekat adalah saat ada tugas untuk membuat lagu. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua sampai empat anggota. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa, jadilah mereka satu kelompok.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumah Wonshik karena ia memiliki studio kecil di samping kamarnya. Saat mereka memikirkan judul lagu, Taekwoon mengusulkan 'Beautiful Liar' sebagai judul.

"Boleh juga. Jadi, apa kau bisa membuat lirik?"

"Kurasa aku akan membuat lirik pada partku saja. Kudengar kau bisa rap dan membuat aransemen lagu, jadi bisakah kau membuatnya? Nanti lagunya diiringi oleh instrument piano saja."

"Tentu saja."

Setelah kejadian ini, mereka menjadi terlampau dekat untuk sekedar berteman. Saat sahabat mereka—Hakyeon—menanyakan hal ini, Wonshik dengan enteng menjawab. "Kami hanya berteman."

Sampai pada akhirnya, orangtua Taekwoon dan Wonshik memutuskan untuk menikahkan keduanya.

.

* * *

"—outdoor atau indoor?"

Dengan samar, aku mendengar kata-kata yang sepertinya ditanyakan padaku."Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak mendengarkan kami. Jadi, kau ingin menikah dengan konsep apa dan diselenggarakan outdoor atau indoor?" _Appa_ mengulangi perkataannya dengan sabar.

"Dengan siapa aku menikah?" tanyaku datar.

TAKK!

"Tentu saja dengan Wonshik. Memangnya kau ingin menikah dengan siapa, hah?" aku mengelus kepalaku yang terkena gamparan eommaku. Dia itu tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau urusan pukul-memukul. Oh ya, mengapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku akan menikah dengan Wonshik?

"Kukira dengan bola sepakku yang di kolong kasur, _eomma_."

 _Eooma_ memijat pelipisnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. _Appa_ hanya bisa mengelus pundak _eomma_. Oh, suami takut istri?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di pikiranku. " _Eomma_ , mungkin aku mengidap _Agalmatophilia_."

"Apa kau gila, Jung?" Aku melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dengan santainya aku menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_ ku tersayang.

"Marga _eomma_ dan _appa_ juga Jung. Jadi, apa eomma dan appa juga gila?"

"JUNG TAEKWOON!"

.

* * *

Berbeda dengan keluarga Jung yang ribut, keluarga Kim lebih tenang. Seperti saat ini.

" _Eomma_ tidak mau tahu, kau harus berbicara hal ini pada Taekwoon. Ingat, menikah cukup sekali seumur hidup."

Aku menguap lebar mendengar ceramah _eomma_ yang tidak jauh beda dengan guru sejarah di zamanku SMA. Mengapa setiap perempuan diberkahi kecerewetan yang luar biasa? Batinku miris.

"Iya _eomma_ , aku akan meminta bantuan sahabatku dan akan membicarakan hal ini pada Taekwoon."

Aku pergi ke kamar dan segera meraih ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada sahabatku.

' _Jung, Lee, Han, ke kafe Jaehwan. Now.'_

Aku meraih kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke kafe tempat ia dan Taekwoon serta sahabatnya akan bertemu.

.

* * *

"Woah daebak, Leo- _hyung_ dan Ravi- _hyung_ akan menikah. Ini sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya!" sorak _maknae_ di antara mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk. Taekwoon memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Padahal kalian tahu sendiri, bukan? Kalau mereka bilang mereka hanya berteman." seru Jaehwan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hakyeon-Hongbin-Hyuk.

"Tanyakan itu pada rumput yang bergoyang." "Mungkin orangtua kami kesambet." jawab Taekwoon dan Wonshik bersamaan.

"Jadi, siapa _seme_ nya?" tanya Hakyeon dengan gamblang.

"Tentu saja Leo- _hyung_. Ia kan cuek, dingin, pokoknya cocok deh jadi _seme_."

"Bukan, Hyuk. Pasti Ravi, Ravi lebih manly daripada Leo- _hyung_."

"Kenjumma ini bagaimana sih? Larva- _hyung_ masih bocah tau! Ya kan Bin- _hyung_?"

Taekwoon memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan sahabatnya. Kalau tidak segera dilerai mereka pasti akan semakin ribut. "Wonshik _seme_ nya."

"HAH?" "Sudah kuduga."

"Oke, abaikan. Jadi, ayo kita bicarakan hal ini." usul Hongbin.

Pertama, Hongbin menanyakan pada pasangan WonTaek pernikahan mereka ingin diselenggarakan outdoor atau indoor. Setelah disepakati keputusannya, yaitu indoor, selanjutnya Hakyeon menghubungi temannya yang seorang Wedding Organizer. Sedangkan Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk ribut ingin menjadi MC.

Taekwoon menatap Wonshik dan tersenyum tipis, seolah-olah mereka saling berbicara melalui tatapan mata.

.

* * *

Saat ini, mereka berada di butik Kwon Yuri, teman Jaehwan. Mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang kostum apa yang akan WonTaek kenakan.

"Tentu saja jas. Agar kesannya formal. Hitam untuk Ravi dan putih untuk Taekwoon- _hyung_." Saran Hongbin pada WonTaek.

"Aku akan mengenakan yang berwarna hitam dan Wonshik berwarna baby blue."

Hakyeon tampak tidak terima dengan perkataan Taekwoon. "Apa tidak terbalik?"

"Bagaimana kalau temanya Halloween? Sepertinya akan seru." Usul Sanghyuk pada WonTaek. "Mungkin bagus. Aku dan Taekwoon- _hyung_ akan menggunakan kostum _grim reaper_."

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu kelam, larva. Kau ini niat menikah atau bunuh orang sih? Kami diberi tugas dari orangtuamu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian."

Hakyeon mendesah malas. "Ya sudah, jas saja. Leo akan mengenakan yang berwarna hitam dan Ravi berwarna baby blue." Dan WonTaek tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

Selanjutnya mereka pergi membeli cincin pernikahan. Wonshik menyarankan cincin perak dengan ukiran namanya dan Taekwoon di bagian dalam cincin yang disetujui oleh Taekwoon.

Dan mereka terus berkeliling untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan WonTaek.

.

* * *

"Apakah saudara Wonshik bersedia menerima saudara Taekwoon sebagai pasangan hidup dalam keadaan susah maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan?" tanya Pendeta pada Wonshik. Ya, hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 10 November kami melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Ya, saya bersedia menerima Taekwoon sebagai pasangan hidup saya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan kami." Ucap Wonshik dengan dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana dengan saudara Taekwoon?" aku menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan, lalu mengucapkannya dengan pelan.

"Ya, saya bersedia menerima Wonshik sebagai pasangan hidup saya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan kami."

Setelah janji suci diucapkan, Wonshik menyematkan cincin perak bertuliskan namanya di jari manisku. Begitu pula sebaliknya, aku menyematkan cimcin perak bertuliskan nama Wonshik di jari manisnya.

"Kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Dipersilakan mencium pasangan anda sebagai bentuk rasa cinta di hadapan orangtua beserta kerabat."

Wonshik maju selangkah dan meraih tengkukku. Aku memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari ciumannya. Wonshik menangkup wajahku kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, bersiap untuk mengecupku. Ia memiringkan wajahnya sembari memejamkan matanya, tidak tahu bahwa aku tengah tersenyum dengan jahil. Aku menutup bibirku menggunakan sapu tangan yang kuambil dari saku jas. Tidak lupa aku memberi jarak antara kain dan bibirku agar sapu tangan itu tidak menempel di bibirku.

Kemudian hening sejenak. Bahkan hadirin yang datang tidak bersuara sama sekali.

Aku melihat Wonshik membuka matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya-tanda ia sedang kesal. Aku tersenyum tipis, akhirnya aku berhasil menjahili Wonshik.

"Aku malu, Shik. Nanti saja, aku janji." Bisikku dengan halus di daun telinga Wonshik.

"Jangan menggodaku, Taek- _hyung_. Akan kutagih nanti." Balas Wonshik dengan nada seduktif. Dasar larva menyebalkan.

"Jaehwan-hyung, kasihan sekali ya Wonshik- _hyung_ tidak mendapat ciuman dari Taekwoon- _hyung_." Seru Sanghyuk sembari menertawakan Wonshik.

"Iya,Taekwoon- _hyung_ juga malu rupanya. Padahal Taekwoon- _hyung_ yang kita kenal itu malu-maluin." Sontak hadirin yang datang tertawa mendengar celotehan Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan. Mereka tidak sadar telah dipandang dengan tatapan membunuh olehku dan Wonshik.

"Hadirin pasti tahu Taekwoon-hyung pandai bernyanyi. Bagaimana kalau kita mendengar Taekwoon-hyung bernyanyi? Mungkin lagunya didedikasikan untuk Wonshik-hyung."

Hongbin memberikan mikrofon padaku yang disambut dengan helaan nafas pasrah. "Baiklah saya akan bernyanyi, tetapi saya melewati bagian rapnya."

'Rencana yang bagus, Taekwoon.' Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

 _Get Away Get Away Get Away_ _  
_ _Don't Say My Name_ _  
_ _Ireon michin sarangi sirheo Crazy_

 _Save Me Oh Save Me_ _  
_ _And Be Careful I'm Like Fire_ _  
_ _Neo ttaeme buseojin sigan sogeseo_ _  
_ _Save Me Oh save Me_ _  
_ _And I Won't Forget You Liar_ _  
_ _Deo gyeondil su eobseo nal tteonaga jwo Save Me_

"Yak yak, Taekwoon! Kau ini baru menikah, tapi lagu yang kau nyanyikan ini seperti sebuah kode bahwa kau ingin cerai! Yang benar saja." teriak Hakyeon dengan lantang hingga telinga Hongbin—yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya—berdenging.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita dengarkan saja lagu buatan mereka? Dulu saat kuliah, ada tugas untuk membuat lagu dari seorang dosen. Bagaimana?" usul Hongbin yang disetujui oleh hadirin dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ataupun menanggukkan kepalanya. Aku kembali melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada sahabatku untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Aku dan Wonshik berjalan menuju panggung kecil yang terdapat sebuah piano. Aku memposisikan diriku di belakang piano dan mengecek mikrofon, tidak jauh dariku ada Wonshik yang juga mengecek mikrofon.

Dengan diawali instrument yang dimainkan olehku, kami pun mulai bernyanyi.

 _igeon Beautiful lie  
nae majimak geojitmal  
jugeul mankeum apado  
neoreul wihae nan  
gamyeon soge nareul gamchune_

 _geoul soge bichin na jasinege dasi mureobwa  
naega neoreul bonaejuneun ge ne haengbogi majeulkka  
na ttawineun ssak da beoseodeonjigo tto  
neon honjamanui goyohan sigani piryohae  
mamedo eomneun maldeureul deonjin geon anilkka  
kkeojyeobeoryeora oechideon  
neoui pyojeongdeureul doegameumyeo  
gyesok aesseo areumdawotdeon uri chueogeul  
deoreophigo isseo nan ajikkkajin neo ppajin salmeul  
sangsanghajin anhatjiman haengbokhae jwo  
nae geojitmarirado bichi nage_

 _kkwak jwin du son nochiman  
nae mameun ttokgata  
hajiman bonaejulge  
ije du soneul nochiman  
nae mamdo ttokgata  
neol wihae ijjeumeseo  
kkeutnaeneun ge manneun geot gata_

 _igeon Beautiful lie  
nae majimak geojitmal  
jugeul mankeum apado  
jigeum i sungan  
gamyeon soge nareul sumgin chae_

 _neon nareul tteonagado gwaenchanha  
nega haengbokhamyeon jokesseo  
Oh nan  
I'm a beautiful  
I'm a beautiful liar_

 _neol hyanghan majimak  
nae mameul jul sigan  
uriga saranghan jachega areumdawotda  
neol hyanghan majimak  
nae mameul jul sigan  
uriga saranghan jachega areumdawotda_

 _jokswaecheoreom nal butdeuneun  
naboda deo na gateun na  
(dwidora naege dallyeowa  
eoriseogeun geojitmal mallamyeo  
misoreul jitgo nae apeseo)_

 _It's a beautiful pain  
neoreul bonaejuneun il  
nae ane nal jugigo  
nunmul samkimyeo  
utgo inneun gamyeoneul sseune_

 _nan jigeum neomuna holgabunhae  
jebal nae geokjeongeun hajima  
Oh nan  
I'm a beautiful  
ani bigeophan Liar_

Wonshik mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku tidak enak unuk menolaknya karena aku telah menjahilinya di hari yang sakral bagi kami. Jadi, aku meraih tangannya untuk kugenggam. Kami menghadap hadirin dan membungkukkan badan. Kulihat hadirin langsung berdiri dan memberikan _standing applause_ pada kami.

Setelah itu, ami berjalan menuju tempat duduk di dekat keluarga dan sahabat kami.

"Baiklah, itu tadi penampilan dari pasangan Wonshik-Taekwoon atau kami biasa menyebutnya WonTaek. Hadirin dipersilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan." ujar Sanghyuk.

Saat aku telah duduk dengan nyaman, Nyonya Kim mulai menginterogasi kami."Wonshik, mengapa kau memakai jas baby blue, sedangkan Taekwoon memakai jas hitam? Sekarang _eomma_ tanya, siapa di antara kalian yang rnenjadi _seme_? Dan apa alasannya kalian memakai jas dengan warna yang terbalik?"

"Tentu saja anakmu ini, _eomma_." sahut Wonshik dengan enteng.

"Sederhana saja, _eommoni_. Aku menyukai warna hitam, sedangkan Wonshik suka warna baby blue." Sahutku dengan santai.

"Lalu untuk marga bagaimana?" tanya Jaehwan. Aku menaikkan sudut bibiku, akhirnya ada yang menanyakan hal ini.

"Maaf _eommoni_ , aku keberatan apabila memakai marga Kim. Bagaimana kalau Wonshik saja yang memakai marga Jung? Jung Wonshik, bukankah itu terdengar lebih bagus ketimbang Kim Taekwoon?"

 _Eomma_ menggeplak kepalaku dengan keras. "Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Ah nyonya, begini saja. Biarkan mereka tetap memakai marga masing-masing saja."

"Oh itu lebih baik."

Diam-diam, aku berselebrasi atas pernyataan itu.

.

* * *

Aku merebahkan dirinya di ranjang sembari menunggu Taek- _hyung_ selesai mandi. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar dan melamun.

'Apa aku harus melakukan 'itu' malam ini juga?'

"Wonshik, mandilah." Taek- _hyung_ keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaos oblong putih dan celana bahan di atas lutut.

"Ne, _hyung_."

Setelah Wonshik masuk kamar mandi, giliran Taekwoon yang berpikir keras apakah ia harus melakukan 'itu' bersama Wonshik?

"Ahh molla." Dan Taekwoon memutuskan untuk merapikan barang-barang yang sebenarnya telah rapi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, setelah itu ia kembali melamun.

Setelah aku mandi, aku mengendap-endap menghampiri Taekwoon yang sedang melamun di pinggir ranjang.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa kau melamun?"

"A-ah, maaf." Aku mengelus pundak lebar Taek- _hyung_ dan aku mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau membayangkan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti?" Dengan ragu, ia mengangguk dan aku menghela napas. Aku berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk kusampaikan padanya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Kita menikah memang karena kita saling mencintai, tetapi kau tahu bukan kalau kita tidak suka terikat dengan suatu hubungan?" Samar-samar, aku melihat Taekwoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, jadi menurutku kita tetap bertingkah laku layaknya sahabat saja, itu lebih baik. Kalau tentang malam pertama sih, itu terserahmusaja. Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?"

"Aku..." sial, mengapa dadaku berdegup kencang menunggu jawaban Taek- _hyung_?

"—setuju. Tetapi, apa aku boleh bermanja-manja denganmu layaknya suami-istri pada umumnya?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban polosnya. Ia membentuk kepribadian baru ke berapa kalinya pada hari ini? "Tentu saja. Maksudnya dari kita tetap berteman itu kita boleh memiliki jadwal apapun tanpa diatur oleh salah satu di antara kita, boleh melakukan apapun yang kau suka atau apapun itu asalkan tidak berlebihan. Mengerti?"

 _Hyung_ manisku itu mengangguk dengan lucu, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih manis. Ingat dengan janji _hyung_ nya yang manis itu di altar pernikahan tadi, aku jadi bersemangat untuk membuatnya kesal.

Aku meraih jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada bibirku. Ia melebarkan matanya dan hendak menarik jarinya, tetapi aku menariknya kembali dan menjilat ujung jarinya.

"Shik, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya menjilat jarimu. Ngomong-ngomong jarimu manis sekali, apa akan sama rasanya saat aku menjilat atau mengecup bibirmu?"

Pipi Taek- _hyung_ merona, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Tadi kau berjanji kalau aku boleh menciummu setelah acara selesai, dan aku ingin menagihnya sekarang."

"Jangan coba-co—mmphhh..." belum selesai ia bicara, aku langsung mencium bibirnya karena tidak sabar.

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun melakukan ritual malam pertama itu dengan khidmat.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Haaii, aku kembali membawa cerita super absurd kayak gini. Jujur aja, aku nulis cerita gini-gini cuma mau ngisi waktu luang/?.

Ide cerita ini aku ambil pas aku lagi bercanda sama temenku pas lagi jalan-jalan. Dia cerita kalau ambisi dia tuh nikah sama biasnya. Aku langsung ngakak dan bilang kalau biasnya itu pasti nolak temenku. Aku bilang ke temenku kalau biasnya pasti langsung nyanyi beberapa baris lagu B.A.P yang judulnya 'Save Me'. Kebetulan biasnya temenku itu anggota B.A.P. jadi, dia langsung cemberut dan natap aku dengan pandangan sinis. Aku sih nggak peduli.

...oke, abaikan cerita di atas.

Jadi, mau ninggalin jejak berupa review atau apapun itu? Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Anda siders? Tidak masalah.

Ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk ultah Taekwoon- _appa_ yang ke-27 di tanggal 10 November, bertepatan dengan Hari Pahlawan. Sebenarnya mau aku publish tanggal 10 alias hari Kamis, tetapi aku sibuk pada hari itu, jadi aku percepat aja.

Selamat tambah tua setahun, _appa_. Semoga apapun yang diharapkan bisa terkabul dan sayang sama anak-anak VIXX yang lain. Juga bisa menjaga kesehatannya biar nggak sakit-sakit lagi.

Selamat Hari Pahlawan, semoga pemuda bangsa Indonesia lebih bisa menghargai jasa-jasa pahlawan kita yang telah membela tanah air kita tercinta ini. Aku akan mengingatkan kalian sebuah akronim. Jasmerah. Jangan sekali-kali meninggalkan sejarah.

Sekian.

(Tanpa diedit terlebih dulu)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh jadi itu rahasia kalian tetap langgeng sampai sekarang meskipun sifat kalian sangat bertolak belakang." Ujar Jaehwan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Keren." Sanghyuk berseru dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hakyeon dan Hongbin. Taekwoon menatap Wonshik dan tersenyum tipis, seolah-olah mereka saling berbicara melalui tatapan mata.

...kok rasanya _deja vu_ ya?


End file.
